Marvel Nights: It Is What It Isn't
by Pen Stroke
Summary: When the subdued attraction of Tony Stark and Jessica Drew is unleashed, the two Avengers get close. Question is, is Jessica Drew doing this to feed her sexual hunger or for a different glory?


_This 'What If' event is after 'Breakout' and before they were able to recruit The Sentry. So Needless to say, this is before Civil War._

**-----------------------------------**

**Marvel Nights: It isn't what it is.**

To someone who owns a suit that can do what a _war machine _should do, the sky is a play thing. It is everything good when a man can claim that he is invincible in flight. To roam free against any obstacle is an achievement that Tony Stark still considers to be one of his greatest triumphs. Iron Man is more than just a super hero to him, it's a victory. So it makes sense that even in a late night like this one he is flying across the country to go back to Stark Tower. In a matter of hours, Iron Man is able to get to New York from L.A. Of course speeding is a must because technically he's suppose to be meeting with the rest of the New Avengers at 7a.m. and it's about 3:43 at the moment so he doesn't have that much time to spare. He's been doing this for a few months now, meeting with Xavier, Namor, Richards, Strange, and Boltagon about things that people of their caliber need to be talking about. But he has to admit, it would be a lot easier if they just talked through the mind, astral plane, or even good old fashion worldwide web but that would beat the whole purpose of Illuminati's discreet ways. The six of them meet secretly so that they can talk and plan about events that are happening in their world. And when one means 'secretly', they mean secret. No one knows about their gathering, not even their own loved ones, friends, teammate, family, etc. For Stark, it's easy to keep a secret since he has always kept a lot of things to himself for a lot of situations. Sometimes his heart is made out of iron itself, but there are a few to have known his softer side. Lately of course with the whole event that has transpired during the Avengers being Disassembled, Stark learned that letting your friends know your fragile and crazy side might be a key for them to turn things upside down for you. Wanda Maximoff is still a remembered Avenger in Stark's heart, but he can't help but feel some sort of resent for her memory. He hasn't trusted anyone the same since then. His business with the Illuminati is strictly an attempt to secretly control disasters in their own choices. Their goal is to put away all of the threats that would bother their Universe the safest and the most elusive way. He figures that if you all want the same thing you might be to coexist and be a little more lax with the issue of trust.

It's about 4:24 a.m. and he finds himself about twenty minutes away. His speed has been inconsistent throughout the whole way here because of all the random thoughts that has been going through his head. Now he is getting close and he has to figure out if he has to be stealth about landing in his tower. In a single thought, Tony tapped into the camera of his tower to see what is going on with the Newly formed Avengers. Steve, Luke, Peter, and Maryjane are all sleeping. Of course the Parkers are sleeping in their own room like husband and wife does. Aunt May and Jarvis are of course up early, drinking tea and chatting away like they have been ever since she moved in the tower. Jessica is nowhere to be seen and from what Tony can gather that she's probably off dealing with either Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D since she is a double agent for the two opposing organization. He sometimes wonders if he should keep a close eye on her since she is a potential threat, however he respects Steve's faith in her so he decides to back off. Although he knows for a fact that someday he will keep a close eye on her in his own way. In fact, his eyes are already on her in _his_ own way. Shaking the thoughts off, Tony repositions his legs so that they would be vertically pointing to the ground. Easing off the thruster power, he slowly lands himself on his usual landing spot which is on the balcony of his room. Somehow even in his stealth landing, he knows that Steve Rogers is probably awake by now. He is after all an ex-soldier and he doesn't sleep too deep. Tony would've checked but he already lifted the mask of his helmet so his face can now feel the full breeze of this early morning. He takes a deep breath as he starts to make his way towards his door. Just when he was about to open it, his armor lets off a motion sensor that can be felt through his nervous system similar to Peter's Spider Sense which he is able to study in details through the Iron Spider armor.

"Not a good idea to sneak up on me."

Tony turns around with both his hands raised up chest level. His palms glowing from the energy his repulsors are emanating. At any given thought they would be ready to fire at whoever is upon him.

"Whoa! Tony," A familiar female voice. "It's just me, Jess."

Spider-Woman has her arms raised in front of her to show Tony that she is really harmless. Of course Tony complies by disengaging his power to his weapon system.

"Oh, Jess," Tony drops his hands. "Sorry. My armor for some reason didn't recognize your body readings too well."

"It's okay."

Tony shrugs as Jessica Drew, clad in her red and gold Spider-Woman outfit, walks towards him still somewhat shaken at the thought that she was almost blasted. She slowly slides off her mask, letting her black hair slither through her shoulders and some of it draping in front of her gold 'diamond' crest on her sternum. She walks towards him, letting her emerald eyes shine in front of him.

"So what are you doing up so late?" She asks now standing a few feet in front of him.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Tony replies trying to sound professional. Of course he has the biggest weakness for women and Jessica Drew is a sight for sore eyes with her tight fitting outfit nicely wrapping her well endowed body in its full glory. He can't help but stare at her from head to toe since her face is also a beautiful one to stare at. It might be her pheromones he is reacting to since she has that power to somewhat 'hypnotize' males to be attracted to her. Somehow he doesn't think that is the case most of the time since she is a gorgeous woman. Besides, his armor nullifies a lot of chemical attacks and that also includes hers.

"But I'm going to take a wild guess that you were busy with either Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Actually," Jessica crosses her arms in front of her, letting her decent size breasts somewhat drape over them. She leans her face at his direction. "I was **_looking_** for _**you**_."

Her facial expression along with the fluctuation of her voice seem to imply something far more than a professional tone. Her body gesture as well seems a bit more provocative. Standing tall, Jessica Drew is about nose width in height to him, so her right shoulder is just below his solarplexus nearly touching his armor. She raises a brow with a subtle grin in her lips.

"Excuse me?"

"Tony," She uncrosses her arms and places her right arm on his chest plate, near where his uni-beam would fire. "I know you've been staring at me since I first joined the New Avengers. Well if you didn't notice, I was returning the favor. It's early, the others will be up in a few, but I'm sure you have other places in your tower that only you would know and where we would have all the privacy in the world. So why don't we just quit the bullshit and _**fuck**_."


End file.
